Look on the Inside
by MysticalDreamer32
Summary: AU VampireIn a world where vampires aren't fiction, and half vampires are breed to kill them. A corporation has a mission... to carry out the complete genocide of the vampire race, but nothing is what it seems. KI SM
1. No Need

This is a vampire fanfiction that I'm writing with my friend. Well... let's just say I'm doing ALL the writing and she comes up with all the ideas. I add things here and there but pretty much we are doing it together. Summary says a little bit... just read to find out.  
  
***A few author's notes... some people will be OOC... especially Kaede... Inuyasha will not have dog ears cause I can't fit them in, and there will be no sit command. Other than that... nothing special. Pretty much all the characters will come into play one way or another. Some we haven't figured out... who knows... maybe some will never be used. It may be confusing in the beginning but more and more will be revealed as you go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ means that there is a scene change!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters involved with it. This idea belongs to me... sorry if someone has written something similar to this idea, but with all my readings, I've never come across something even close to this.  
  
Chapter 1- No Need  
  
"Kaede!"  
  
"Hello child. How are you doing today?" Kaede asked the girl that was running towards her.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just glad school is out for the week."  
  
"I'm glad you came here Kagome. The strawberries are ripe and ready for picking. Now I won't have to do it all by myself." Kaede told her with a smile.  
  
Kaede was Kagome's old neighbor when she was really little. But when the city they were living in got to be too much for her, she moved. Kagome still loved the old woman and saw her as her own grandmother. Kagome's real grandmother died when she was still young and now her grandfather has been living with her family since. With Kaede's old age, Kagome always helped her out around the house.  
  
They picked the strawberries that were ripe in Kaede's little garden. After they were done, Kagome walked into the small one story home Kaede lived in and started to prepare both of them dinner. Kagome hummed softly to herself and looked outside to the trees where the birds sang merrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! Get your ass over to my office now!"  
  
In a large skyscraper in downtown Tokyo, a young man with long silver hair trudged annoyingly through its glass doors. By many, the building was just one of the many others that rose high into the sky, adorning the city. Its company name was 'Hunters of the Trade', but no one knew exactly what they did. Only the people that worked there ever knew what went on behind closed doors. It's motto... 'To make the world a safer place for future generations.'  
  
The young man's hand trailed down to his black leather pants where he rest it on the hilt of a Japanese sword hanging around his waist. The black coat that he wore went down to the floor and covered his sword from wandering eyes. As he walked across the marble floor in the building, his coat flowed behind him, opening slightly in the front to reveal a dark red shirt that covered his well-built muscles.  
  
A sleek clawed hand ran through his unnaturally silver hair as he sighed in annoyance. He was being yelled at again by the director of operations... but not only was he hearing this... but the whole building was. He was late... again... but that was to be expected from him.  
  
The speaker system that ran through the entire building went off again. "Inuyasha, get up here... now!"  
  
While the message was blaring throughout the building, Inuyasha purposely walked up to one of the security cameras and started to lazily crack his neck and stretch his arms. Without much effort, he strolled towards the elevator that would lead to the director of operations' office.  
  
"I can see you, you lazy ass! So if you don't get here now, I'll detain you!"  
  
"You're kidding right?" came Inuyasha's exasperated voice. "I'm only an hour late!"  
  
He walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor where the man he was annoyed by the most was located. Watching the digital display of numbers above the door quickly go higher and higher, the pit of his stomach started to feel uneasy. He averted his gaze and stared at the door until the slight ding sounded throughout the space he was in, alerting him that his destination had been arrived at.  
  
The doors opened slowly to reveal an expensive, yet simply decorated room. It wasn't elaborate, but just by looking, simple objects such as the desk against the back wall were made from overly expensive materials. Real dark wood paneling covered the walls and navy blue carpeting that was soft to the touch covered every inch of the floor. Beautifully done paintings hung every so often on the walls, and off to one side, two black leather couches faced each other with a hand carved mahogany table in-between them. Inuyasha walked over to the desk that lay against the far wall and sat in one of the giant leather office chairs resting across from the main chair's occupant. The person was facing the giant window that rested in the wall directly behind the desk. Heavy velvet curtains hung down partially closed. The chair next to Inuyasha was empty so he plopped his heavy black army boots onto it.  
  
"So what do you want now." Inuyasha said sounding annoyed.  
  
The man in the chair turned around to face Inuyasha. His face was stern and looked at him with disgust. This was the director of operations... Mr. Thomas Poi.  
  
The man was getting old, but he still had a young look to him. His full head of hair showed few grays, but his face looked worn from much of the stress he had been through. He was of medium height and had no physical strength. An ordinary man nonetheless.  
  
"Inuyasha..." He folded his hands in front of him and smirked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him warily, wondering why he was smiling. Mr. Poi was never excited to see Inuyasha and usually when he called him to his office, it was to yell at him or threaten him. Now he looked... happy. The silver haired boy's expression changed from one of confidence to one of pure suspicion.  
  
"I've called you up to my office because an important issue needs to be addressed." Mr. Poi paused a moment to make sure he had Inuyasha's attention, then continued. "Where the hell have you been the last few days?!"  
  
"I've been doing my job!" he retorted.  
  
"You know you are supposed to check in every day! I'm surprised you even got my message on your cell phone! We have been trying to get a hold of you but no one could seem to locate you!"  
  
In this corporation, every worker pretty much lived in the building. That was another reason for its pure height. Whenever someone went out of the building, they were expected to come back to check in and leave again if needed, or say when an extended leave was to be taken. It kept a good eye on everyone.  
  
"And another thing..." Thomas continued his ranting, "The time we have given you to find a new partner is up!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "I thought I said that I never wanted another partner! I don't need one."  
  
The director sighed. "Everyone has to have a partner Inuyasha. It's part of the code... and anyways, what happens if your hunger takes over? You will be doing the opposite of your job! You know as well as I do that you will not be able to control yourself once that side takes over! Once you loose control... we might be forced to kill you."  
  
Yes... he did say 'the hunger'. It is unbeknownst to most of the population in the world, but walking among everyone are creatures of a different kind. They are the creatures of the night. Some call them the living dead, but to most, they are just fiction. These creatures that haunt the night... they are the ones known as Vampires. They supposedly only live in stories of the old and exist in dreams and fantasy, but in this world, they are real... but when the general population comes into hand, for Vampires to only exist in an imaginary world... well that is how most people would like to keep it.  
  
But where there are Vampires, there are those that are vampire... but at the same time are human. These creatures are called half-breeds. How can that be you ask? They can become half-breeds on a few occasions but that will be explained later. And no... Inuyasha is not a Vampire. He is also a half-breed that works for Hunters of the Trade.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at what Mr. Poi said but when he gave Inuyasha 'the look', he shut up.  
  
"And what if you get seriously hurt during a fight? Who the hell do you think is going to save your sorry ass?"  
  
Fighting? That IS what the people of Hunters of the Trade do. Everyone that fights is a half-breed... but whom exactly do they fight? The motto 'To make the world a safer place for future generations' says exactly what it means. There are Vampires out there... and to keep this world safe and to keep the Vampire population from getting to be too much, Hunters of the Trade kills or captures the Vampires.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that because I won't get myself into that situation." He sounded very full of himself.  
  
Mr. Poi spoke more calmly now. "Inuyasha... you can never say that will never happen to you. It's possible... and it's almost happened once! If your partner wasn't there... who knows what would have become of you. That is why you need to get a new partner!"  
  
But once those words left his mouth, Inuyasha jumped up from where he was sitting and slammed his fists down on the desk.  
  
"I don't need a damn person to follow me around everywhere I go!"  
  
"Yes you do! It's in the regulations! We have given you the maximum number of days you can go on to look for a new partner and we know you haven't even been looking. So we searched out a few people, got photos of them, and we'll let you choose from there." Thomas took out five pictures, each of a different woman, and laid them out on his desk.  
  
The half vampires that work for Hunters of the Trade have the ability to sense if a human has special abilities born in them or not. Because the half-breeds have this ability, they are usually expected to go and find their own partner, but in Inuyasha's case, others were sent out to search for the humans and get photographs of them.  
  
Not many humans even know about this ability or how to use it until they are trained and learn to harness it. This ability is the gift to sense vampire auras, and whoever is found to have the gift will be taken in, they will be partnered with a half-breed, get training, and the rest of their life will be lived as a hunter and care taker of the half-vampire that is now their partner... their identities... erased... and their families, friends, and all who knew them... believe them to be dead. It's a sad thing to do to a human who could have never controlled whether or not they wished to receive this capability, but in this world, it is necessary and they learn to live their new lives of hunting.  
  
"This is bull! I'm outta here..." Inuyasha swiftly turned around to leave but was quickly stopped when a voice sounded near Mr. Poi's desk.  
  
"Thomas... let me handle this..." a low almost menacing voice came from the computer on Thomas's desk.  
  
"Mr. Onigumo! Certainly..." Mr. Poi bowed his head slightly at the computer screen in respect and turned the monitor so it was facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha just arrived at the door to the elevator when Mr. Poi said the head of the corporation's name, Onigumo. Inuyasha whirled around from where he stood and bowed at the waist. Everyone knew better than to disobey Onigumo.  
  
He was well respected in the company... especially since he owned it... but no one had ever met him in person or seen his face. He had always appeared on computer screens and talked through intercoms and phones. Even on the computer, his face could never be seen. Only the shadow of his features and the glare of his eyes could be made out, but mostly he was shrouded in darkness.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Onigumo started to direct his talk to him, "the code says that you must have a partner. Pick one of these women from the pictures before you and bring her back here tonight. If you fail, you must come answer to me. I expect you to be back here with her by midnight." and the screen went black.  
  
Inuyasha growled to himself. When Onigumo gave you an order, you had to follow it, and if he threatened you with anything, he was true to his word. He was to be never taken lightly.  
  
Walking over to the pictures of the five girls laid out on Mr. Poi's desk, he looked them over. 'If I pick out a really stupid looking girl, then I could easily loose her and not have to worry about even having someone follow me around.' he thought secretly to himself.  
  
As he looked the pictures over, his head slowly lifted and asked, "Where in the world did you get these?"  
  
"We had some others track them down and snap a quick photo of each. So... just choose from who you see..." Mr. Poi answered him.  
  
The first was of a young girl that was sitting in her room at her desk... studying. Her short red hair covered her face but the stack of books that was next to her could hide her entire form.  
  
'Too much of a studier... probably would have her nose in a book all day... and probably too smart to be tricked by me.' Inuyasha told himself.  
  
The second picture showed a girl who was involved in a fight... she was punching a boy that looked older than her right in the face.  
  
'She looks too persistent... and street smart...'  
  
The next was of a very young girl of about eight years old. She was playing with dolls.  
  
'What the hell? I'm not going to deal with some little brat...'  
  
The girl next to the young one looked at least 18 and was crying. One of her hands was wiping away her tears and the other held an ice-cream cone... the ice cream... that was on the sidewalk.  
  
'What a crybaby! It's just ice cream... uhh... I don't think I could ever handle that...'  
  
But the last photo is what caught his attention. A girl around 16 years of age with long black hair sat at a table eating a cup of instant noodles. Her expression had a very dumb look to it for she had burned her mouth.  
  
'Perfect! I could loose her in an instant. She'll never know what hit her... she would probably just think it's part of the routine. I will be free to do whatever I want!' Inuyasha smiled at this thought.  
  
"I'll get her." Inuyasha said as he put one finger down on the last picture that was in the line.  
  
"Ok... here is the information on her. Her name... is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please don't forget to R&R! 


	2. History of the Vampires

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters.

Chapter 2: History of the Vampires

Kagome had just finished helping Kaede with the dishes from dinner, and was now walking home. The sun was just setting beyond the horizon causing the sky and clouds around it to become tinted with orange and pink.

As she walked along the sidewalk of the quiet neighborhood, Kagome swore she sensed something. A tingle in the back of her mind told her something was following her……… at least she thought someone was around her. But every time she turned, nothing was there. She pushed the thought aside and continued to walk home. What she didn't know was that the tingle she felt was her ability to sense vampire auras.

Up in the treetops, a figure jumped towards an unsuspecting Kagome. His coat trailed behind him as did his hair that reflected the sun's fading rays. He looked around him to see if anyone was watching. It looked clear and he could sense no one near, so he jumped from the tree he was in and landed right behind Kagome. She heard something land near her, but Kagome never had time to see what. Inuyasha with quick and precise movements hit the back of her neck. She lost consciousness immediately and Inuyasha quickly caught her with one arm before she fell to the concrete. With Kagome in his arms, he ran off with amazing speed back to headquarters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome slowly started to feel herself coming back to an awakened state. The back of her neck felt sore but her mind felt fuzzy as it searched for any reason or cause of the pain. She sat up slowly from where she was laying and found that she was in a bed. Her heart raced thinking she had been abducted and maybe raped but she looked down at herself to find she was still fully clothed. She looked around the dark room for any hint of where she was but didn't get very far with her eyes until they rested on a figure with silver hair. He sat in an armchair on the other side of the room, but his eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping until he spoke very suddenly, causing her to jump.

"I thought you'd never wake up. Now that you are, I'm sure you have questions. Don't even speak to me girl……… just follow me and everything will be answered."

He got up from his position on the chair and walked out the door near the end of the bed. Kagome had no choice but to follow him. She pushed the covers back and slid her feet to the ground. She found her shoes next to the bed and slipped them back on before running out the door towards the strange man who was just talking to her.

Silently walking behind Inuyasha, Kagome watched as they walked through the building. As other people walked by, they seemed to stare at her and give Inuyasha strange looks. They jumped into the elevator and when Kagome looked at the key pad, surprise had crossed her features.

'We must be in a skyscraper………' she thought.

The numbers of each floor sped by quickly but as they slowed down, Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous. She had no idea what she was doing there or what they were going to do to her. Inuyasha kept glancing at her from his leaning position in the corner of the elevator, all which went unnoticed by Kagome. They reached their destination once the 'ding' of the elevator went off, signaling their arrival. The doors slid open to reveal the same office Inuyasha had been in just hours before.

Kagome looked around warily as if suspecting someone to jump from the shadows or some sort of gun to be pulled on her at any second she left the elevator's doorway.

The man sitting at the desk looked like a middle-aged man who had a few gray hairs in his thin black hair. He appeared to be a normal businessman, but Kagome reminded herself that appearances are never what they seem.

He smiled gently at her and motioned his hand at the couches in the corner of the room. He himself got out of his chair behind the desk and walked towards them. Inuyasha threw himself into one of the leather couches, looking very bored.

"Thank you for coming in here like an actual civilized person Inuyasha……… unlike last night………"

~*Flashback*~

Inuyasha jumped from the tops of building so as not to be spotted with Kagome in his arms. He didn't have much time, he knew that, so he ran as fast as he could towards the main building. Jumping off the ledge of the last building, he landed softly on the street below and ran through the glass doors of the building. He glanced quickly at the giant clock sitting on one of the walls on the first floor and swore to himself.

'SHIT! It's 11:55! I only have five minutes!'

Inuyasha in a big rush of movements sprinted for the elevators with Kagome thrown over his shoulder. Everyone looked at him curiously and some glared at him with anger as they were literally thrown aside when Inuyasha rushed forward.

He ran up to the doors pressed the button that summoned an elevator down frantically.

"Come on you stupid elevator! Get down here already!" he yelled at the doors.

The doors opened and a few people walked out. Shoving people aside, Inuyasha pushed his way inside and once clear, pressed the close button. Looking for the floor number on the control panel, he swore he looked it over about five times before he actually found it.

"Damnit there are too many floors in this stupid building!" he shouted to himself.

When he finally did find the floor number, he pressed it with the tip of nail on his pointer finger, but found that that was a mistake. His nail slipped and instead of hitting the floor he wanted, he hit a few floors below it.

"Son of a bitch! These stupid claws!!!! AHH!!" With that he pounded his fist into a large section of numbers but luckily only hit the one he wanted……… and in the process he indented the whole metal panel……… the button to Mr. Poi's office……… right in the center of it. With the floor chosen, the elevator made its journey up into the building.

The numbers were going by on the screen, and for the first time, Inuyasha noticed that music was actually playing in the compartment.

'Do do dooooo do do do do doooooooo do' The music would not stop and it got very annoying. 'Do odo dooooooooo do da da daaaaaa'

A growl erupted from the back of his throat as he tapped his foot impatiently.

'The music is just making things worse!!! Will this go any faster?!'

Just when the numbers were starting to get past fifty, the elevator slowed down.

Inuyasha was getting frustrated. "What? We aren't even close yet! You can't slow down! Why are you slowing down! This isn't the floor I want!"

It came to a stop and the doors started to open. A man was about to walk in the elevator and started to say, "Floor seventy-fi………" but was suddenly cut off when Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar and threw him out of the elevator.

He was pressing the button once again and the doors closed in front of that very stunned man. Rising once again, the music continued on. This time, the elevator stopped at the floor Inuyasha accidentally pushed. The button to close the doors was once again being pressed multiple times, but under the pressure and strength of Inuyasha's finger, the weak plastic cracked.

After a few more floors and few more comments from Inuyasha, the elevator gave a final ding. Once the doors opened, Inuyasha ran out of the elevator and into Mr. Poi's office. He didn't stop running once he left the elevator, but ran all the way to his desk and skidded to a stop.

Mr. Poi looked up from his work laid out on his desk to Inuyasha, and then to the person thrown over his shoulder. He sighed in frustration and shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of bringing in conscious people, Inuyasha?" Mr. Poi asked him.

"Hey! I'm here on time aren't I?" he retorted.

"I am surprised you even made it……… with five seconds to spare………"

"She wasn't home!" Inuyasha tried to explain. "I had to go out searching for her! She lives pretty far from here! Plus I had to make my way back without anyone seeing me carrying an unconscious girl over my shoulder! Jumping from building to building isn't all that easy when you are in a very populated city! Who the hell decided to build this place right in the center of Tokyo!?"

"Ok you can calm down now! The good thing is that you got her and hopefully she is unharmed. Just take her to your room until she wakes up. When she does, bring her to me. She will have questions……… I don't want you to answer them." Thomas ordered him.

Inuyasha scowled at him and turned to leave. He walked back to the elevator and hit the floor where his room was located. Inuyasha took a few deep breaths to calm himself and when the floor arrived, he stepped out into a hallway lined with a few doors. His room was at the very end and he made his journey towards it. Once he opened the door, he took Kagome from his shoulder and laid her on his bed.

'She won't wake up for a while………' he thought.

Knowing he had a few hours, he took off his coat and sword, hanging his coat on a hook on the door and as he sat himself down in an armchair, he held his sword with one arm around it, setting the end of it on the cushion of the chair. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

~*Back to Mr. Poi's Office*~

"You have no reason to be scared Kagome", the man who was sitting behind the desk said.

She looked shocked. "How do you know my name?" she asked him.

"All your questions will be answered in time, I assure you, but right now we have more important matters. From this day forward, your life will be changed in all aspects. I am Thomas Poi. I came from the island of Hawaii and that is all you need to know about me."

Kagome looked like she was starting to trust him a little more, so she walked to where both men were sitting and took a seat across from Thomas. She gave a sideways glance at Inuyasha whom she still felt a little uneasy about.

"Oh………" Thomas continued. "That person sitting next to you is Inuyasha. He is your partner from this day forward."

Kagome was confused as ever and her face showed every bit of it.

Inuyasha spoke for the first time since they entered the office. "Will you just get on with it? I don't have all day to wait for you to explain everything to her!"

Mr. Poi looked at Inuyasha warningly but turned his line of vision back to Kagome to explain himself.

"You are here because you were born with special abilities that you yourself may have never known about. You may feel it, but you pass it off as if you're just imagining things……… am I right?"

Kagome thought for a second and nodded her head in reply. 'I guess he is talking about that tingling feeling I get a lot………'

"That ability you have is the sense to feel vampire auras. If it's a half vampire, or a full-blooded vampire, you have the capability to pinpoint their locations if we train you how to control it. Right now it's only a feeling of when one is near, but later……… it will be something much more. But because there are very few people in the world with your ability, we need you to help us."

"But what am I helping you do? Vampires? They aren't real! I've never seen one!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha interjected, "Well of course you've never seen one. They only come out during the night. Sunlight kills them slowly and painfully. Only the strong can go out in sunlight. The only time any vampire never goes outside, strong and weak alike, is at high noon."

"Thank you Inuyasha……… but let me do the talking." Thomas told him.

He gave Thomas a side-glance but looked away, knowing he would tell him off.

Thomas continued to talk to Kagome. "As Inuyasha said……… full blooded vampires do not come out during daylight hours. On Earth, there are four great vampires. They each have their own 'domains' they rule over. You have never heard of them because it has been kept a big secret for centuries. These vampires have powers that surpass all others."

Kagome interrupted him, "But how is it that only four vampires became the most powerful?"

"This is a long story (AN: Ready for a long history lesson!?). Long ago, about five hundred years to be precise, the world was dived into four kingdoms. These kingdoms were ruled by four great human kings in which each craved for more power and land. Because of their hunger, a great war started. Each of the kingdoms were equal in strength and the war stood at a stalemate. Years past and the war started to look meaningless. But something changed all that. The kings were told of a jewel……… a jewel that could strengthen a man or even its entire people ten fold. The kings searched their lands for any trace of the jewel, but it was never found. This ancient jewel was called the Shikon no Tama.

"Months passed by and the search for the jewel seemed futile. The war still lingered on, but one day, fate decided to turn everything around. All four kings had a dream, which revealed the location of the jewel, but the weird thing was that in each dream, the jewel was located in different areas for each king. Taking it as a sign, the kings each set out on their own to find the sacred jewel.

"Each arrived at a very desolate place in different areas of the world, but what they found there stunned and awed them. The jewel they found looked as if it had been broken. Only a fragment it was, a fourth of a sphere, but despite its size, it glowed brilliantly and floated magically in front of their very eyes. The power they felt overwhelmed them as they drew closer to the pieces of the stone. Reaching out towards the jewel fragment, the kings could feel the power coursing through their veins. Ambition took over thinking as their hands clasped around the jewel. Power like none other burst forth from their clenched hands and the jewel itself disappeared from site. All its power flowed into each king and used their desire for power as a tool to change them. For their greed they were punished. For their desire, they received. Not only was their physical appearance changed, but their senses and abilities were changed as well. Each king was given different strengths to balance the new power they were given, but what was later to be found out was that they were more alike than anyone could imagine.

(AN: Each kings name starts with the letter of what domain they rule over……… like for the northern kingdom……… the dudes name starts with N and so on. I did that to make it easier. I have no clue what their real names are……… so don't take them as fact.)

"The king of the north, Lord Nagahiko, had great resistance to cold harsh temperatures and gained excellent hearing.

"The king of the south, Lord Saionji, would not get effected by extremely warm and humid climate and his strength was raised.

"The king of the east, Lord Ennosuke, obtained a better sense of sight, and gained logic.

"And lastly the king of the west, Lord Watarou received a strengthened sense of smell and was now swift and quick on his feet.

"But even with all these newly found strengths, there came a weakness……… a weakness which each of them shared. No longer did they need human food or water to survive, but they needed the fluid of life……… blood……… thus they became what we know today as……… vampires.

"Each king thought that with this new power that they could now take over the other lands and rule over all……… but how wrong they all were. They couldn't figure out how to make their people stronger and the war continued to be insignificant. They confronted each other, all four of them, but when they did, they found the powers that they were given were balanced out. Each had an advantage over the other, but then all had their strengths against it.

"They came to an agreement that fighting was useless and that fate would never let one of them be more powerful than the other. So they decided to call an agreement of peace. All four kingdoms agreed to it and are still ruling under it. There have been battles every so often between them, but they always end up pointless. For about 200 years now……… there has been peace."

Kagome just sat there listening intently with her head in her hand as she absorbed all this new information. Inuyasha……… well……… lets just say he was sitting, or rather slouching in the couch, also with his head resting on one of his hands……… but instead of listening to Mr. Poi's history lesson, he was asleep just like a bored student during class. Thomas didn't care though……… Inuyasha already knew everything that he was speaking of.

Kagome, seeing that Mr. Poi was taking some time to collect his thoughts again, asked a few questions that were on her mind. "So……… aren't there more than just four vampires in the world? And what about all that stuff today……… like that they are weak against garlic and the crucifix?"

"To answer your first question……… yes……… there are a lot more than just four vampires in the world. How they started to multiply is very simple." Thomas continued on. "The great lords at first did not know what was wrong with them after they had found the jewel. Of course when they each touched the fragment of it, they felt the power, but it disappeared. What they didn't know was that their bodies absorbed it. They returned home only to find that they could not eat any food or drink anything. Nothing had taste and it always seemed that they could hear their own pulse. But they were wrong.

"One day, not to long after they had found the jewel pieces, the wife of the eastern king had laid her head on her husband's chest during the night for comfort. As she lay there, she listened with her ear near his heart for a steady beat……… but she found none. She of course thought he was dead and panicked. Shaking him awake, she did not expect him to jump to a sitting position. When he saw her crying, of course he comforted her. She told him that he had no heartbeat but then he seemed to jump back to life. She put her hand on his chest to feel a beat but when she found none, she became hysterical once again. He ordered a nurse to take her to another room to calm down and the doctor was ordered to see him. Even the doctor was perplexed by what he found.

"About two days went by and the king was getting horribly weak. Food was sent away and he seemed to turn unnaturally pale. One day that all changed when his wife was sitting by his bedside. He noticed that her heartbeat was beating very loudly in his head. He could feel the heat radiating off her body and could nearly smell the sweet blood that ran through her veins. He sat up in his bed with what little strength he had. His dear wife hugged him around the waist and his head rested on her shoulder. The closeness to her large vein right in the side of her neck made controlling his actions harder than he expected.

"Instinct seemed to kick in as fangs grew in his mouth, and her pulse grew louder in his mind. He nuzzled the crook of her neck and soon enough, he found that he had sunk newly grown fangs into his wife's tender flesh. Her blood was draining out of her body and was flowing into his mouth. It gave him strength like none other and the hunger vanished. He let go of his wife's body, but when he regained control, one look at his wife and realization hit him. Her face looked blank, and her body pale. As he held her body close, he wept. Soon he lost track of time and as he sat there, he really started to wonder what he had become. He fell asleep but when he woke up, he found himself lying down, his wife lying next to him. He shifted a little to look at her and what he found both scared and surprised him. His wife was alive but smiling weakly at him. She stayed in a weak state for about a week and slowly started to go through painful stages. She said it felt as if the inside of her body was trying to burst through the skin and she started to hear things. She became cold to the touch and no matter how big the fire, or how many blankets were put on her, her body refused to warm up.

"Lord Ennosuke became worried at her state until one day, she got out of her bed and started to walk around like nothing was ever wrong with her. He just drank the blood from a deer roaming the forest when he walked into his castle again. He went into his room to check on his wife but was shocked to see her standing by her window looking at the stars of the night sky. She noticed him come in and ran towards him. Blood from the deer ran down his chin a little and it still stained his retracted fangs. He looked confused when she licked the blood off his face but when her own fangs grew, realization hit him. Somehow, she had become the same thing he was.

"As soon as he figured out what happened to him and his wife, he contacted the other three lords. Their responses were all the same. One way or another, each had found out their own way that now blood was needed to survive. But what the other kings didn't know was that whomever they bit and fully drained would also become one of them.

"Their kind grew in numbers and soon village people started to fear them and call them vampires. It wasn't till later that the four great kings soon realized something they had never thought about before. If everyone was turned to be a vampire……… how would the vampire race get the much need blood to live? Animals once drained would die, but humans would change and keep changing others. Order needed to be restored once again throughout the land, so the lords came together and set laws for the vampires. They were strict and if not followed, the punishment was torture or death.

"The laws they put down are still in order today. The first major law was to never fully drain a human. Draining the human will cause some of your own powers to be released into the victim, and in around a week, if not killed, they will turn into a vampire. The second law was that if you ever did need blood, you were to either take it first from an animal, or if necessary, drink from human. The exception with that is that you could only take a small amount of the human's blood……… not enough to kill them but just enough to keep them from turning into a vampire. Now a day, you have blood donating……… you think that blood is going towards people who need it from injury?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Then your wrong……… that's what they make you think. That is where most vampires go to get their blood. It's better than killing and turning more into vampires, but if there is a shortage, then they must hunt.

"Now……… their weaknesses. Yes……… they do have some but many of those in stories of old such as garlic, crucifixes, holy water, and wooden stakes to the heart are all just superstitions. The only things that can harm a vampire is silver and sunlight. If pierced, sliced, stabbed, or even if silver is pressed against their skin, it will burn. The pure state of silver is what harms them. Though they will not shrivel to ashes when touched with it, silver will hurt them or impede them temporarily. It just will not kill them. To kill a vampire, the head or any area of the spinal cord must be severed."

"What about sunlight?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes……… sunlight……… nearly forgot about that."

'Forget? How could he forget when there are only two weaknesses to begin with?!' she thought to herself.

"The powerful vampires……… which are pretty much just the four lords and their offspring, are the only full vampires who can be in sunlight. The weak ones will burn and if they are held longest in the sun, their body will turn to ashes. Any full vampire will be harmed at high noon……… the most direct and most harmful time of the day for any vampire."

"What do you mean when you say 'full vampire'?" Kagome questioned him again.

"There are full blooded vampires and there are vampires called 'half-breeds'. They are half human, half vampire and how they become one can happen multiple ways. One way is if a pregnant woman is bitten by a vampire and it fully drains her. She and her baby will change, but since the child was growing and developing as a human, it will be half human. But once the mother changes to a full vampire, the baby will develop the rest of the way as a vampire, thus making it a half-breed. The second way, which is very rare, is when a vampire falls in love with a human and she will willingly give birth to his child. This is very rare……… but it has happened in the past. The last way is by volunteering. She can either have intercourse with a vampire and try to gain pregnancy, or a woman is asked to hold a half vampire child in her womb till birth. One of her eggs is taking out surgically……… then we try fertilizing the egg with a vampire's seed."

"Wo……… wo……… wo……… wo……… wo……… WHAT?!" Kagome started to wave her hands around and shake her head……… did she hear right? "Your telling me you impregnate a woman with the 'seeds' of a vampire man?!"

"Yes……… we have been successful………"

"What?! You do it? This place……… corporation……… company……… ah! Whatever this is!" Kagome was starting to loose it.

One thought came to her mind. 'Did they bring me here to impregnate me with that vampires……… Inuyasha's baby?!?!'

With all of Kagome's screaming, Inuyasha woke up and looked annoyingly at her. But Kagome didn't notice his glare and continued to panic. The poor girl did the only thing someone could do at a time like this. She fainted. Mr. Poi and Inuyasha both looked at her with surprised expressions and then looked at each other.

"Umm……… you better take her back to your room Inuyasha……… she was a bit overwhelmed I think………"

For once Inuyasha didn't disagree or say anything back to Thomas, but he just bent over and picked up Kagome's limp body. Both looked weirdly at each other, but just shrugged it off and went their separate ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The few people that reviewed, I thank you! And if you like, please spread the word about this fanfiction. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! It really helps to know there are people that are enjoying it so far. And I know things are really slow now, but don't worry……… they will speed up! It will get far more exciting later with twists and mystery everywhere you look! I won't be updating for at least a few weeks because I am going to Cedar Point for a week! It's the best amusement park out there! Hope you enjoyed that comedy with Inuyasha and the elevator……… ^ ^ Thanks!


	3. Ditching Kagome

Sorry if Thomas sounded like a novel when he was telling Kagome about the history of the vampires but in a way, I made it drift off from his voice to just a narrator that was explaining it and going back in time to retell the story. This may seem really confusing at first but don't worry... everything will be cleared up as you read... you didn't miss anything last chapter... so read on!  
  
"___" is speaking '___' is thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: "I am in my pajamas with my friend, writing away! Oh... hey... do we own Inuyasha?" "Umm... it would be cool... but no... so don't sue. We're in our pajamas."  
  
"Umm... you better take her back to your room Inuyasha... she was a bit overwhelmed I think..."  
  
For once Inuyasha didn't disagree or say anything back to Thomas, but he just bent over and picked up Kagome's limp body. Both looked weirdly at each, but just shrugged it off and went their separate ways.  
  
Chapter 3: Ditching Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome's annoyed voice echoed throughout the empty forest. "Where the HELL are you!"  
  
Birds that were sitting peacefully in their trees suddenly flew off in all directions at the loud noise interrupting their peace. Kagome's face was turning red from frustration and her arms were crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"Yeah... my duty is to make sure Inuyasha doesn't get killed... so how the hell is that supposed to happen when he deserts me in the middle of the woods!?"  
  
It was only hours before when Kagome and Inuyasha were sent out on their first night of work together. Of course Kagome had no idea what to really do except what was told of her. Inuyasha knew what he had to do... but he had other plans. Now she was alone, searching for him, screaming his name, and giving her position up very stupidly.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't too far away, but her voice was as clear as day. 'Damn! She's so loud! She doesn't know how to shut up... I'm already getting a headache from her stupid persistence.'  
  
But just as Inuyasha started to rub his temples to dull the growing pain, his senses shot into action as he felt a few vampires' auras growing near. He smiled in satisfaction. 'Maybe Kagome isn't so bad to have around after all... she's attracting more vampires with her yelling than I could ever kill in one night of hunting.'  
  
Yes... he could tell Kagome was the vampire's main target, but he would get to them before they got to her.  
  
'Fighting in the forest will be harder, especially with all the trees that will prevent easy movement. I have to lure the vampires into the open... but how they hell am I going to do that?!' After a moment of contemplation, he had the perfect plan on how to do just what he wanted.  
  
He jumped from the branch he was standing on, and started to run towards the gathering vampires. Each of them were sneaking in and were moving slow, giving Inuyasha plenty of time to run to where Kagome was standing. As soon as he saw her, he purposely walked into Kagome's view. Once he was sure she saw him, he ran off through the trees to where she would follow.  
  
'Now all I have to do is get to a cleared area and make sure Kagome brings her 'friends' with her.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Kagome, in her frantic search of Inuyasha, had spotted him. His silver hair wasn't hard to miss when it reflected the moons rays but now he was running off again. 'I'm not going to loose him again!' Kagome silently yelled.  
  
She followed after the figure right away, running through bushes and around trees, her pants getting torn from thorns and branches all along the way. She finally reached a large clearing, but what she saw disappointed her. No one was there... Inuyasha was gone... again...  
  
Her frustration grew even more, but she stopped her rising anger once she had the tingling feeling hit her senses. It was growing stronger by the moment and Kagome started to freak out. 'Where's Inuyasha when you need him!? I can feel some vampires coming this way! It's only my first night and I'm going to die! Where is Inuyasha!?'  
  
But her thoughts were interrupted when a few objects jumped out of the trees that now stood behind her. She whipped around to try and see how many there were, but they jumped with such great speed that not even a glimpse of one caught her eye. But as soon as she saw the figures jump, she heard someone shouting. Before she could even try and figure out what was going on, something solid and large landed right next to her. Soon after that, a few more things fell from the sky, onto the ground, and landed around her. The water from a pond not too far away became very disturbed when another object fell into it.  
  
Kagome wasn't very sure what she should expect, but when she looked down onto the moonlit grass, she nearly screamed. There around her lay a few bodies with their heads strewn across the grass. Their faces were contorted with shock and pain, while some had their fangs showing. Only one word was able to come out of Kagome's mouth. "Vamp... ires..."  
  
But just as soon as the corpses had landed on the ground, they blew away in the breeze as thin dust. As she stood on the field, fear etched upon her features, a soft chuckle sounded from directly behind her. She whirled around only to come face to face with her partner. His sword was out and glinted in the light. He sheathed it and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Scared were we? You know you're excellent bait." Inuyasha taunted her.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her horror and glared at him. "Where were you this whole time?! I've been looking all night for you! You call yourself a partner? And I might add that this is my first night! How could you ditch me like that? And you're calling me bait? How dare you!"  
  
Inuyasha had never expected this out of her and just looked at her almost with fear of being beat up. Kagome's face showed all her frustration and was now being directed towards her partner. "Calm down... don't get all upset over it."  
  
"CALM DOWN? How can you tell me to calm down after everything that has happened to me in one single night!?" Kagome continued to yell and got up into Inuyasha's face. "First I'm kidnapped by you, then I faint when I think that I'm going to 'volunteer' to have YOUR half-vampire child, and now I have to hunt vampires, forget about my family, leave everything I've known behind, and deal with you leaving me!"  
  
Kagome was breathing hard and had to catch her breath after that very long sentence. But before we move on, some things must be explained such as how Kagome fainted and then suddenly ended up in the woods looking for Inuyasha.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Kagome was now in her and Inuyasha's shared room. It was sparsely furnished with a single bed in the corner, a table with a lamp next to it. The door that led to the main building was located a little ways down a miniature hallway. Below the bed there was a circular table with 2 cushioned arm chairs set next to it. A few feet from the chairs there was another door that led to the bathroom. The bathroom was an old green color with a pedestal sink, standing shower, and toilet. It was very dirty and mildew covered most of the tile, but other than that, the bathroom connected both of the bedrooms. With locks on either of the doors, one couldn't jump in on the other or sneak in each others rooms during the night. In Hunters of the Trade, partners were not expected to sleep in the same room for safety reasons. An unexpected late night snack wasn't what anyone would want to happen so they kept both half breed and human separated.  
  
Kagome now lay on her own bed where her partner had put her. After she fainted, Thomas dismissed both of them and expected Inuyasha to explain the rest of their duties when she woke up. Inuyasha sat in the armchair with his sword held in the crook of his arm. All was silent until Kagome started to stir awake. Inuyasha knew better than to speak and startle her, so he stayed silent.  
  
'Uhh... what happened?' Kagome thought to herself. She started to lift herself from the bed and slowly opened her eyes. After she took in her surroundings, everything that had happened only hours ago rushed to memory. She became more alert especially when her senses kicked in. Her 'ability' that was rare in humans was alerting her. She looked around the room a little closer and when her eyes became adjusted to the lighting, she nearly panicked at what she saw.  
  
'It's that half vampire! The one that kidnapped me! Oh no... they don't seriously think that I will let myself be impregnated! Crap! What am I going to do?' Kagome's eyes darted back and forth in the room, looking for an exit. Until her gaze locked with that of a golden one did she let a small sound of panic escape her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her questioningly as if she would faint again, but still didn't speak. Kagome broke the connection with their eyes and searched around the room once again. Her eyes came across a door with light coming out from the bottom. 'I have to get out of here... if I could somehow get to the door and run from him. Well... here goes nothing.'  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha once more to make sure he wasn't aware of her actions and jumped from the bed. She felt unsteady on her feet but put whatever balance she had together and ran towards the door. The light beneath the wood door came closer and closer... she was near freedom... that was until Inuyasha quickly interfered. Once he saw her glance at the door, he knew what she would pull. She leapt up and he followed suit, but because he was half vampire, he made it to the door quicker and blocked her exit.  
  
Kagome stopped quickly once Inuyasha stood before her, and fell backwards when she lost her balance. Sitting on her now sore butt, Kagome looked up at the looming figure above her. His expression was of amusement but it also showed one of uncertainty. He held out his hand to help her up, but when his hand came close, Kagome freaked out and started to back up. She scooted as far away from Inuyasha as she could.  
  
As she was backing up she started to talk to Inuyasha in a very warning voice. "You better not come one step closer to me vampire! I swear if you even touch me I will kill you!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow started to twitch at this. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt you... I don't want to go through with this either... so stop being a baby!"  
  
"Oh yeah? So I'm just supposed to lye still and let myself be... be... well... raped?" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
At this point, Inuyasha couldn't hold back his laughter. It all came out and Kagome started to get very frustrated. "Why are you laughing!?" she screamed.  
  
Inuyasha waited until he stopped laughing to reply. "Let me get this straight... you thought you were brought here to give birth to a half vampire child?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and he continued. "First... calm down. Now... let's do some math. I am a half vampire, which means that one parent was human and the other was a full-blooded vampire. They made a half vampire, which is me. Now I am a half vampire and half human. You are a full-blooded human. Half of your chromosomes from your genes go to the child which will make it half human... but when my chromosomes come into play, it would get 25% human and 25% vampire. Therefore we would have a 75% human and 25% vampire child. Does that mean anything to you?"  
  
(AN: That is what I remember from Biology last year... so if anyone is a DNA expert and knows for sure that this is wrong, please tell me. To me it makes sense... I hope it does to all of you!)  
  
Kagome sat there on the floor in her original position with her hand to her chin. She pondered for a little until she looked at Inuyasha again and shook her head no. Inuyasha sighed loudly and put his hand to his forehead. He then tried explaining again. "This place only breeds half vampire, half human children." He motioned with his hand to see if she got the flow of his words but Kagome's expression was completely blank.  
  
Collapsing to the floor, Inuyasha stared at the carpet for a few seconds before taking another breath. "Uhh... ok... if we were ever to... conceive children... then they wouldn't be half breeds. So in other words, you are not here to give birth to any vampire children."  
  
That is when Kagome's face lit up with understanding. "Wow... I was so worried... I'm not ready to have kids! Thank god for that. Well... then what AM I here for?"  
  
Disbelievingly, Inuyasha looked at Kagome then spoke. "Weren't you listening to anything that Thomas was saying?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "He was talking about some kind of powers I have which are really rare."  
  
"Well didn't that give you a hint at anything? Like that you would be using your sensing ability?"  
  
"I never thought of that... I actually thought that that ability would be transferred to the child I would be forced to have."  
  
"Stupid... that gift is only linked to humans. No one else can have it," Inuyasha told her smugly.  
  
"Well I'm so sorry that I didn't know that! It would have helped before I found out about the pregnancy thing!" Kagome shouted as she stood up.  
  
"But he said that it was a rare trait in HUMANS!"  
  
"That could have more than one meaning! Anyways if you were in the same position that I was in, I'm sure you would have reacted the same way."  
  
Inuyasha then looked at her weirdly. Exasperated, Kagome sighed to herself. "Nevermind..."  
  
No one spoke for quite some time until the phone rang, startling Kagome. Inuyasha just looked at her unbelievingly and walked to the end table where the phone sat. He picked it up and when he put it to his ear, he didn't say anything. Wondering why he wasn't speaking, Kagome was about to voice herself, but just as quick as Inuyasha picked up the receiver, he placed it back down into its cradle. Kagome looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Come on." Inuyasha informed her. "We got our assignment for tonight so let's go."  
  
He headed to where his sword rest next to the armchair and quickly attached it to his belt.  
  
His coat that was hung over the back of the other chair was quickly snatched up as it was thrown through the air and fitted over its owner. Inuyasha then opened the door immediately filling the room with fluorescent light. Kagome winced at the intensity and let her eyes adjust. She didn't really know what to do until she heard Inuyasha call out to her. "Come on girl! We don't have all day so don't just sit there looking all stupid and follow me!"  
  
Deftly getting up, Kagome straightened herself up and ran out the door behind her partner. Little did Kagome know that soon after their arrival to the western part of the city, which was mostly woods, would Inuyasha just run off and leave her to fend for herself. It was fun for the half breed but for Kagome, it was hell. After Inuyasha's slaughter and Kagome's frustration all being brought out into the open, her reaction to everything was one Inuyasha would have never expected till later in their partnership.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back to the Clearing next to the Forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
"I'm going home idiot! I don't want to be here! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! I should have just headed home once you ditched me!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"But there is something you don't understand." Inuyasha started to say. "You can't go home... ever."  
  
"Never my ass! I don't care who I am or what is happening! I am going home and you can't stop me!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a very frustrated sigh. 'Yeah... I can't stop her. Who does she really think she is?'  
  
Kagome then swiftly turned on her heel and started to walk home, her head held up high. Inuyasha gave another sigh and leaped into the air. He landed right in front of Kagome and stared right into her eyes. She stared back but her eyes wavered as she questioned what he was standing there for. In an instant, Inuyasha picked up his partner and threw her over his shoulder, only this time she was in a most conscious state.  
  
"WHAT are you doing!?" Kagome screamed.  
  
"I'm taking you back to headquarters. I can't let you go home so just stay still and shut up or I'll drop you."  
  
"I'll scream all I want so don't tell me what to do!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to run back to the main building. As soon as they hit the major city, Inuyasha started to leap from the tops of the buildings. He was enjoying the wind through his hair and on his face, but Kagome was screaming her lungs out. When they finally landed in front of the corporations main doors, Kagome was now fighting fiercely. He didn't have any trouble holding the human girl, so he just walked inside with a kicking and screaming Kagome thrown over his shoulder. All attention was drawn towards them but Inuyasha ignored it. Every time he walked through those doors, something was going on that made everyone look at him. He ignored the stares he was getting and strolled towards the elevator doors while whistling.  
  
Both walked through the doors when they opened or rather, one walked while the other just flailed their arms everywhere. Once inside, Inuyasha went to turn around to face the keypad when he suddenly heard a yelp of pain.  
  
"Ouch! That was my head you idiot! Watch where you're turning! You know I AM still hanging off your shoulder! Or did you somehow forget? Wait!? Did you do that on purpose?!" Kagome rubbed her head while yelling at Inuyasha but when he didn't answer her, she started to pull his silvery hair.  
  
"OW! Why are you ripping my hair out?" Inuyasha shouted at her.  
  
Kagome was starting to get frustrated. "Weren't you listening to a word I was saying?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let me down you..." but she wasn't able finish. Unemotionally, Inuyasha dropped his arm that was holding Kagome's legs down and leaned a little. She slid off his shoulder and fell unceremoniously to the ground. Landing on her butt, she sat there wincing in pain. "Why did you do that?! That hurt you know!" She looked at him cynically hoping to make him feel her anger, but he was staring at the digital display for the floors.  
  
Nonchalantly he spoke, "You told me to let you down... so I let you go... you're down now... aren't you? So don't complain."  
  
"But I was dropped! That makes a big difference!"  
  
Her partner didn't react to her words at all, but kept starting at the elevator display. The final sounding of their destination went off and the silver doors opened. Inuyasha walked out of them and started to make his way towards their quarters. Kagome was infuriated now, especially since he walked away like that. She got up and ran out of the elevator after him. Putting his hand on a scanner next to a door, the light above the frame turned green and slid open. He walked in and Kagome followed suit, not even aware of what she was doing.  
  
"Aren't you even going to apologize?" she questioned him.  
  
Suddenly the door behind her closed shut and the light turned red. She froze in place and looked at her surroundings. She realized what she had done and sank to the floor. Her anger had blinded her so much; she didn't even realize that she was in the place that she wanted to be the least. "This must be against the law... you're holding me against my will..." she spoke disbelievingly.  
  
Then Inuyasha said, "Actually, the law won't help you. The law can't get us here... well from what Thomas has told me, we are older than law itself so we know how to get by it. Anyways, you wouldn't be able to get them to help you. They wouldn't know what the heck you were talking about... who knows? They would probably put you in a mental institution."  
  
"I won't just give up. I will get out of here and go back home!"  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Inuyasha was yawning. "Well whatever you do... just stop yelling and get some sleep. My door that is connected to the bathroom locks until morning as a safety precaution. Only you can open it... well... good night."  
  
With that, he walked through the conjoining bathroom, into his own room, and shut the door. She then heard it automatically lock and sighed to release much of her tension. Tomorrow was another day... right? Until then, she was going to get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN to Anandria: I think you got confused in the last chapter with my '_' and my "_". I'm sorry if you didn't know what each was but I thought that it was common knowledge to know that one meant thoughts and the other was speaking. I did look back at the last chapter and found that I used '_' when Kagome was thinking. So I hope you aren't confused anymore on that. It makes a big difference when you mistaken quotation marks when reading. Hope that is all clarified. And about some of the other things you said... well you're right. Never did think of a vampire woman giving birth to a half breed from a human man... but the corporation is out to kill vampires. Why would a vampire volunteer to give birth to a child when they will be killed anyways? About the sun... yeah... I'm not going to get that in detail though. Thanks for thinking that hard on the matter though. Lol... thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
OK! I am SO sorry for the really long wait! School has been in session and everyone knows what that means. Everyone please don't forget to review! Just the click of a button and the buttons on your keyboard clicking and you got yourself a happy writer! Comments and criticism are welcome! And if anyone would like an email when I review, I implore you to put it in your review that you would like to receive an email saying that I updated! Thanks for reading! 


	4. Slaughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu... I don't own Yasha... pretty much I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters that have to do with the anime.  
  
With that, he walked through the conjoining bathroom, into his own room, and shut the door. She then heard it automatically lock and sighed to release much of her tension. Tomorrow was another day... right? Until then, she was going to get some sleep.  
  
Chapter 4: Slaughter  
  
A beeping noise sounded throughout the room and Kagome who was sprawled out on the bed jumped up from the sudden noise. All the locks in the room automatically unlocked and Inuyasha came sauntering through the bathroom door. Kagome was disheveled and her hair frizzed up every which way. A slight smirk only crossed Inuyasha's features but as he stared at her drooping eyes and swaying head, his smirk grew and the laughter was forcing its way out.  
  
Kagome started to wake up more fully and a glare made its way to the half vampire. When the glare went unnoticed, a pillow was thrown at his face. He didn't sense it coming until it was about to hit him in the face so the only action he could think of to dodge the flying object was to lean backwards. Even though high agility and balance comes with what he is, the swift movement caused him to fall backwards flat onto his butt.  
  
Smiling triumphantly at what she had done to Inuyasha, Kagome dragged herself off the bed and went to the bathroom. Inuyasha on the other hand got up and dusted himself off. He then walked to where the table and chairs were set and sat down. After ten minutes of waiting, the half vampire started to get impatient. He glared at the door as if to burn a hole into it so he could drag his partner out, but alas it did nothing. Neither did it help in getting Kagome to get ready any faster. After sitting for another five minutes he got up and started to bang on the door with his fist.  
  
"Are you done yet? We don't have all day you know!" he yelled at the door.  
  
"Shut up! You are just going to have to wait and be patient if you want me to finish!" she screamed back from the other side.  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow started to twitch, but there was nothing he could do... the door was steel and electronically locked... for all he knew, she could have been committing suicide right there and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Breathing deeply a few times, he turned around to control his impatience and started to pace. In the middle of his pacing the phone rang.  
  
When he picked it up, he heard the voice of one of the secretaries from the ground floor. "Inuyasha... why haven't you been down yet to get your assignment today? You're running late."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." he replied, "I got a new partner."  
  
"Really? They finally laid it down in black and white on you... I'm guessing from your annoyed tone of voice and your lateness that you got a girl. So tell me... is she cute?" the secretary asked.  
  
"Will you shut up? One, she is not cute and two, she is getting me very annoyed!"  
  
"Lighten up! I was only asking..." giving up on small talk, the secretary continued on with business. "Anyways, your assignment is at the Fujiwa border. Be careful in that area... there is a human vampire hunter village not to far from where your going. You might actually meet someone from there if you're not careful. Besides that, your assignment is routine, so seek any free roaming vampires and take them down."  
  
"Got it." And with that, Inuyasha put the receiver to the phone down just in time to see Kagome come through the bathroom door.  
  
"What took you so long?" he questioned her.  
  
"Do you want me to explain to you my morning routine or would you like to just forget you even asked?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a few seconds but furiously shook his head to show that he did not want to hear any part of a women's morning routine.  
  
Almost forgetting the phone call he just received, Inuyasha quickly said what he had been told. "We are going to go on a routine hunt tonight. Get ready because we're leaving in ten minutes."  
  
Kagome sighed with exhaustion and frustration. "I'll never get used to being awake during most of the night... I usually slept at night thank you..."  
  
Inuyasha just cocked an eyebrow in her direction and continued to strap on his sword and put on his coat. When done, he stood there and watched as Kagome sluggishly walked around to put on various things all the while mumbling to herself. Once ready, the duo walked out of their living quarters and made their way to the elevator and from there to the lobby.  
  
The doors were pushed open and both emerged, one ready for a night of hunting, the other ready to flee at any moment. Kagome had no idea what to do so she turned to Inuyasha expecting him to point her in the right direction, only to find him steadily walking away.  
  
She growled with frustration and took off after him. His pace was brisk and she had trouble keeping up with it, but soon enough, they arrived at their destination. The city had long disappeared and now the night was filled with trees and smaller houses and buildings.  
  
Inuyasha then turned to Kagome, "You have to jump on my back now... it's a long walk from here."  
  
"What do you mean? Where are we going? Would you care to inform me on this matter?"  
  
Inuyasha started to mumble something under his breath which Kagome couldn't make out.  
  
"If you're trying to tell me something the least you could do is speak up. If you have something to say then just say it!"  
  
The half vampire whirled around to face his annoying partner, his expression showing just how annoyed he was. "If you want to just stay here and get killed then that's fine with me, but if you don't want to die then just get on my back and shut up!"  
  
Kagome looked at him and blinked a few times after the outburst. Giving off a long sigh, she reluctantly walked to where he stood. Inuyasha bent down so she could climb on. When all was well, Inuyasha ran with great speed towards a house and jumped. From rooftop to rooftop they traveled using the night as cover. It seemed like they had traveled miles upon miles to get out of the city and into the more wooded areas of the outskirts. The rest of the traveling was done on foot as Inuyasha sprinted through the groups of trees and underbrush.  
  
While traveling though, Kagome became suddenly alert when she felt a vampire's aura. "Inuyasha... stop," she commanded him. "I feel it... one's near."  
  
He came abruptly to a stop and looked around in the wooded area. He then asked her, "How strong does it feel?"  
  
"It's very powerful. It sent a shock up my spine... or that's what it felt like. And it was sudden too... not a gradual gaining in strength."  
  
'That means there's a bunch of them...' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Ok... Kagome... do you know which direction?"  
  
She was unsure really how to tell which direction the vampire was, but once she concentrated on the aura, she could feel a slight pull coming towards their right. Pointing her partner in the right direction they took off once again. Suddenly they saw houses and a cleared out area free of trees. Taking more caution, Inuyasha put Kagome down and led the way to look around. Walking towards the houses, Kagome jumped when she heard someone moan. Inuyasha sniffed the air for any queer scents, but once he took his first breath of air, he immediately lowered his head with eyes quickly scanning the area.  
  
Kagome, curious as to why he became alert all of a sudden asked him, "Inuyasha... what's wrong?"  
  
"I smell blood... human blood..." Inuyasha let a growl emit from the back of his throat. "Kagome... do you feel any auras nearby?"  
  
"Yes... I do... it's very near actually," she replied.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her. "Stay close... this might be a trap," and with that he wrapped his hand around the handle of his sword and slowly made his way around the corner of one of the houses. The sight they came across was not one that they would have ever expected. Inuyasha tried to stop Kagome from seeing the gore, but was too late when he heard a gasp directly behind him. She saw it over his shoulder and was now shaking with sickness and fear.  
  
Across the ground and wherever they looked were bodies. Most had blank white expressions upon their faces while others had missing limbs and slashed throats. Many lay in a pool of their own blood while others had no blood near them. Weapons of every kind were scattered about, some marred with blood and the rest were across the ground, unattended.  
  
"A battle occurred here." Inuyasha stated rather calmly. "This is the vampire hunters' village I was told about, but what happened?"  
  
As Inuyasha pondered to himself, Kagome looked at her surroundings frantically and started tugging her partners sleeve to get his attention. "There's still a vampire here. The aura didn't fade."  
  
Once Kagome stopped talking, a figure that was crouched on the roof of a house jumped and leapt towards Kagome. Inuyasha spotted him quickly and ripped his sword from its sheath while shoving Kagome out of the way. The figure flew down upon the two with a spear in his hands. With deft movements, Inuyasha blocked the attack and flung the attacker to the side. Landing onto the earth, the vampire glared at Inuyasha and smiled cynically. Inuyasha's face tightened as he clenched his teeth. Something was wrong... he could feel it. Without a word or command, more vampires, at least seven, had jumped from various places around them and were now charging down upon the duo.  
  
Kagome backed towards Inuyasha in fear, but Inuyasha welcomed the battle. His grip on his sword tightened. As they stood there, Kagome noticed that the blade was starting to glow. The intensity grew and when the vampires confronted him, he told Kagome to get down. With blade raised, he started to pivot in a circle slowly. Seeing that the vampires were in close enough range, he used all his strength to force the sword in a swift, sudden circle around his body. The sword glowed with so much intensity that the vampires stopped in their tracks to shield their eyes, leaving them open for attack. Not only did the sword glow, but it made a slice of energy drive through the air. A few vampires that were caught unaware became dust once the energy hit them while others had managed to escape. The survivors took one look at Inuyasha and ran.  
  
The area was free of any roaming vampires and it was safe for Kagome to get up. Inuyasha smiled triumphantly and sheathed his sword whilst his partner heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Watching the fleeing vampires, Kagome looked to him and asked, "Aren't we going after them?"  
  
"Nah. We did our job tonight. I'm happy enough that we scared them away and killed a few along with it. Let's just get back to headquarters."  
  
Kagome looked at the carnage once more before shivering and nodding to her partner. She wouldn't argue with him... for all she knew, no one was left alive and trying to catch up with the fleeing vampires would be futile. Both walked out of the village and back into the woods. Inuyasha and Kagome headed back on foot knowing that there wasn't much left to do. Both thought their night was done, but neither knew what was to come.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The woods were a dangerous place at night for anyone who might dare to go within their shade, but one girl welcomed the darkness. She traveled on quick feet with eyes keen to the darkness and ears sharpened to the slightest of sounds. Her weapons sat in plain sight while others were hidden and tucked away. The largest of them all was hard to miss for it was bigger than herself. The giant boomerang, which she always carried around, might have seemed like a horrible, heavy, clunky weapon to carry around in such a crowded place such as the forest, but she carried it behind her, never showing any signs of fatigue. This girl was a vampire hunter named Sango.  
  
Her village was in the middle of the woods where no one really knew they existed. Within the small village, nearly everyone knew how to kill vampires. Her father was one of the best hunters they had, but had died during a battle when he was injured and his friend ran instead of aiding him. Both of them were largely outnumbered and her father had fought till the very end. He never made it back alive. Sango's mother was devastated after her father's death and forbid her children to hunt. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, refused to listen and kept pursuing vampires with Sango. Though Sango and Kohaku were excellent hunters, the village felt vulnerable to attack once their best hunters journeyed into the woods at night. Nothing had happened since then, and that was four years ago.  
  
All nights were the same for Sango. She went out hunting, sometimes with her brother, and mostly came back satisfied from a kill or two. This night was starting to look the same. She had found a vampire, but it led her to frustration in the end. She had spotted it, but it seemed to have seen her first and made a run for it. The chase lasted for over a mile that led deeper into the woods but ultimately ended with the vampire on Sango's blade. She was glad she hadn't let it escape. Though it took some time to catch, it was dead and that's all that mattered.  
  
The sky started to show colors of the sunrise and Sango decided to start walking back towards the village since vampires wouldn't dare be out in the sun. As she walked though, something didn't feel right. A chill ran down her spine as the thought progressed through her mind. The vampire she had chased didn't seem like it was fleeing in fear and it looked as though it were waited... almost as if it were waiting for her, knowing she would come. But why had it waited if it knew it would probably be killed?  
  
Her pace quickened dramatically both in her heart and feet. Something was not right at all. As she neared closer to the cluster of houses, she could see no activity. Everything was silent and an unnatural smell drifted in the breeze. Sango sprinted towards the village and when she looked upon the destruction, she became struck with disbelief. Her hand flew to her mouth as her head shook from side to side. Bodies were scattered everywhere, all of people she once knew. Faces were blank and expressionless, many still clutching weapons. The ground had long soaked up the pools of blood, but the grass was left discolored. No one stirred and everything was silent except for Sango's struggled breathing.  
  
But amidst the carnage, a body twitched and moved slightly. Catching this, Sango rushed to the being sprawled out upon the ground. The woman's face was smeared with blood, her clothing torn, and hair matted with blood and dirt.  
  
"Mother!" Sango fell to her knees beside the woman and searched for more signs of life. Her mother's eyes twitched slightly and slowly opened. The sight of Sango made her try and sit up, but the loss of blood made her lay back down, trying to regain focus in her eyesight.  
  
"Sango..." her voice was rasp and weak. "You must leave here."  
  
"No... I won't. You'll be safe now. You're going to be ok. Just ple..."  
  
"Listen to me Sango," her mother interrupted. "I have no time left here. It is my time to go and join your father, but you must listen to me."  
  
"Please don't die... you can't leave me."  
  
"Listen to me!" Though she was weak, her face became serious and her voice scolding. "A group of vampires attacked us. It didn't make sense... they just killed with normal weapons and let blood be spilled. Certain people they did drink from, but others were left to bleed. They hunted us for fun. I'm lucky to be alive Sango... but they... they..."  
  
Sango's mother was nearly breaking into tears so she pushed her mother to say what she wanted to say, "They what?"  
  
"They took Kohaku!"  
  
Sango looked at her mother in shock. "What do you mean they took Kohaku?!"  
  
"He was knocked out during the fight and handed to another vampire. I tried to stop them because the vampire started to run off with him, but I ended up with a dagger in my side." Suddenly, as if the thought of the injury made it feel like a fresh wound, Sango's mother started to cough up blood.  
  
"Don't speak any more... save your strength!"  
  
Sango's order was seemingly unheard for her mother spoke again. "I need to tell you one last thing Sango... I fell unconscious... but I did see someone who stood out from the rest. He had a sword, a girl was with him, and he had long silvery white hair. He is all I saw... he was the only one that remained with their group. They couldn't have gotten far... Sango... you must..."  
  
"But what about you?" she interrupted.  
  
"Leave me! I can feel my life slipping as we speak... you must get Kohaku. He still has to be alive. Please... don't dwell on the past Sango. Get your brother and be happy. Let me rest peacefully and be with your father. Please..."  
  
Sango let her tears fall freely from her eyes. No words could express the pain she was experiencing again. Her father's death left damage and all the healed emotional wounds reopened. Her mother's hand reached up shakily from the ground to Sango's face which Sango grasped and held against her cheek.  
  
"I love you... my daughter..." the words faded from pale lips and all her limbs went limp. With dilated eyes, the loving expression of a mother was left upon her face. Sango fell into sobs as she called out to her mother, but found nothing would bring her back. Tears were wiped away from her eyes and Sango looked upon her mother's face once more. Reaching for her blood stained face, she gently touched her eyelids and brought her hand down, thus closing her mother's eyes forever. Quivering lips were lowered and brushed the soft skin of her forehead.  
  
Slowly, Sango lifted herself off the ground and looked back towards the forest. She promised herself that she would come back and give proper burials to all in the village, but first she had to hunt down the vampires that killed all the people she had ever known and loved and find her brother once again. With all tears and remorse pushed away, Sango collected her weapons from where she had dropped them upon seeing the village, and sprinted off into the forest. To say the least, her mind was set on revenge on a certain silver haired vampire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Opps... I haven't written in a while... lets try months... Yeah... I thought the whole story was thought out... my friend and I were at a big writer's block though. Plus we've been busy by going to Florida and school... lots of make up work. Plus we are in a performance... rehearsal is everyday. But now the performance is over so I got a chance to write. I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long! I just had to get this chapter out or I felt that I would never get it posted. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! Suggestions are welcome and so is critiquing! Thanks! 


End file.
